The reversal - Varchie fanfiction
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: What if, instead of kidnapping archie, Nick went after veronica? A total twist on chapter 32 - Prisoners. Chapter updates very frequent. Sorry for the first chapter being so short.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica was walking to school.

The cool riverdale wind blew past her face.

She was thinking about the black hood.

About what she and archie had found at that creepy house.

She was lost in her train of thought.

So lost that she didn't notice Nick St. Clair sneak up behind her.

Before she could do anything, Everything went black.

Her first thought:

"I hope they didn't get archie too"


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica woke up in a dark garage.

She tried to move but she was tied up.

V "Hello?"

N "Hey babe"

V " Oh my god! You're …"

N "Nick St. Clair"

V "No!"

N " Your new boyfriend"

V "..."

Before Veronica could do anything, Nick pulled her face into his.

Veronica couldn't believe it.

She was kissing Nick St. Clair

Nick FUCKING St. Clair!

She tried to pull away but couldnt.

So she gave up

And

Kissed him back.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE:

Sorry the chapters are so short.

I update all of my fanfictions at least once a day and my time is limited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Veronica wasn't at school.

Archie felt like no-one noticed.

Betty was busy cracking the case of the black hood.

Obviously jughead didn't care.

And basically the entire school hated the Lodges.

He was walking to her house to check on her when he got a call.

From…

Nick St. Clair..

Archie answered:

A "I'm not going to apologise"

N "That's not what I called for"

N " My girlfriend…"

N "Veronica"

A "NO!"

N "YES!"

A "She loves me"

N "Nope!"

N "Want to talk to her?"

A "YES!"

V (From background) "Archie!"

A "Veronica!"

V (In a forced voice) "I…"

A "What?"

V "I'm with Nick now"

A "What!?"

A "It isn't true!"

N "I have proof"

N "I'll text it to you"

Archie hung up and checked his messages.

He saw Nick's text.

But..

No..

NO!

Veronica…

She would never do that.

She would never kiss Nick St. Clair.

Archie was about to turn his phone off…

When nick sent him another text..

Nick said..

That..

If Archie told anyone..

He would shoot Ronnie.

Without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica struggled in the chair she was tied to.

Nick walked in.

N"You want to keep you boyfriend safe?"

V "Yes"

N "Then lets have some fun"

V "What?"

N "Under the blankets"

V "Oh my god. Eww no! You freak!"

N "Just for me?"

V "No!"

N "It won't be hard to find archie..."

V "You wouldn't"

N "Yes i would."

V "Fine"

N "Say it"

V "Fine, we can Fornicate"

N "Fancy terms. I like it."

V "Ugh. What have I done"

N "So selfless of you"

V "Uh-huh"

N "Putting his safety first"

V "Better than you"

N "I don't care"


	5. Chapter 5

After Nick fell asleep, Veronica snuck the phone.

She called Archie.

A "Nick, stop or I'll call the police."

V "Archie, it's me!"

A "Veronica?"

V "Listen, I turned the Gps on"

V "Track the Address"

V "I.."

A "What?"

V "I.. agreed to let him …. Rape me"

A "WHAT!"

V "Just listen"

A "THAT SCOUNDREL!"

V "After our affair, I'll call you."

A "okay"

Veronica started sobbing "Archie, I'm scared."

A "It's okay, we'll work this out. I won't let him hurt you."

V "After our affair, I'll call you. Come pick me up."

A "Okay, just keep calm until then. I got the address."

V "Okay"

Then she hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica followed Nick into his bedroom.

It was a huge dark room with a large king size bed covered in tons of blankets in the middle.

Veronica took a deep breath.

She slowly peeled her shirt off, and Nick did the same.

He grinned.

Veronica let him strip off the rest of her clothes as she sat on the bed.

She forced her lips onto his.

The bed creaked.

Veronica paused for a breath.

She felt adrenaline.

The rush felt so good.

In such a bad way.

She pulled the blanket off of them.

He planted hot kisses down her neck.

So good.

Yet so bad


	7. Chapter 7

After Nick had fallen asleep, Veronica stumbled over to the phone.

"I'm on my way" Archie answered.

Veronica sat on the edge of the bed breathing unsteadily.

What had she done?

She felt so horrible.

She ran to the bathroom just in time.

Everything cam tumbling out into the toilet.

Veronica sat on the floor and caught her breath.

Then she rushed outside.

Archies car was parked and he ran to her when he saw her.

She managed a few steps to him, then collapsed in his arms.

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Archie caught his girlfriend as she collapsed into his arms.

He whispered her name and gently shook her.

Then he heard a noise inside the house and ran to the car.

He gently lay her down next to betty in the back seat.

Then he hopped in the driver's seat and jammed his foot on the gas pedal.

The car left the driveway just as the front door opened.

B "Archie, will she be okay?"

A "I hope so"

B "Should we go to the hospital?"

A "No"

B "Why?"

A "Nick probably forced tons of alcohol and jingle jangle into her."

B "Nick?"

A "Yeah"

B "You mean Nick….."

A "St. Clair"

B "What!"

A "She was kidnapped"

Betty started crying.

B "And?"

A "He raped her"

Jughead finally perked up.

Silent tears were flowing down Archie's face.

Betty was sobbing.

J "WHAT?"

A "Y-yeah"

Betty squeezed Veronica's hand.

She finally woke up and started sobbing.

V "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

V "H-he said he would hu-hurt you if I didn't."

B & A & J "WHAT?!"

Veronica put her head in her hands.

Betty squeezed her hand.

Jughead reached back and passed Veronica a pregnancy test.

B "JUG!"

J "She may as well make sure"

5 minutes later, Veronica started sobbing again.

Betty clapped her hand to her mouth.

A & J "What?"

V "It's… It's… Positive"


	9. Chapter 9

At betty's house

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica sobbed onto betty's shoulder.

She couldn't believe it.

She was pregnant.

With Nick's baby.

Betty rubbed her shoulder.

V "What should I do?"

B "It's your choice"

V "I don't know!"

B "Do you want me to ask polly?"

V "Yes."

B "Okay, I'll ask her to come see you"

V "should I tell anyone"

B "No, but if you want to tell your parents, that's fine."

V "Okay. Thanks Bee"

B "It's nothing Vee"

V "But.."

B "What?"

V "I want to keep my baby"

Veronica started sobbing again.


	10. Chapter 10

In Archie's room

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Archie sat on the edge of the bed.

Tears pouring silently down his cheeks.

Jughead paced around the room.

J "What are you going to do?"

A "I-I don't know"

J "What if she wants to keep the baby?"

A "We don't know if she does."

J "Text her."

Archie picked up his phone just as Veronica texted him.

"I want to keep the baby."

Archie sighed.

A "She wants to keep the baby"

J "I knew it."

J "Betty is contacting Polly."

A "Okay"

J "You have to support her."

A "Okay"

J " Are you going to tell your dad?"

A "Yes"

J "Are you going to go to the police?"

A "No"

J "You have to keep this very quiet."

A "I know"

J "Because if you don't.."

A "What?"

J "The black hood is going to come after her."


	11. Chapter 11

Veronica ran her hand over her belly.

Still flat.

She sighed.

It wouldn't show for about 2 months.

By then school would be out.

She cried.

Because she was having the baby of a rapist.

Because the child would never see it's father.

Because she knew she would be hated once the truth came out.

Because she was so young.

Because she didn't want the baby to be corrupt like it's father and grandparents.

Because she hoped she wouldn't become corrupt.

And because she wished this hadn't happened at all.


	12. Chapter 12

2 weeks later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Betty brung two glasses of orange juice to the coffee table in the living room.

She sat down next to veronica.

Veronica rubbed her stomach.

Still flat.

Tears dripped down Veronica's face.

"Bee, I don't want this baby to end up like it's parents or grandparents."

"Don't say that. You're not that bad."

"I worked for my parents!"

"So?"

"I was friends with him and i knew!"

"So?"

Betty would have said more…

But …..

She got a text…..

From polly…

It said…

"Open the door!"

She walked to the front door and opened it.

Polly was here


	13. Chapter 13

Polly walked in.

P " is Veronica here?"

B "...Yes."

Betty couldn't stop staring at polly.

Her belly.

It was flat.

She had the twins.

Without telling them.

A tear slid down bettys cheek.

Is that what the rest of the family meant to her?

People who didn't to deserve to be there for the birth?

Polly had brought the twins in a double stroller.

But still.

Why?

Betty couldn't take it anymore.

She ran out the door.

"Bee, wait!" Veronica called after her.


End file.
